With rapid development of virtualization technologies, a network functions virtualization (NFV for short) technology becomes greatly important. The NFV technology means that instantiation is performed on a virtualized network function (VNF for short), so that the VNF can run on a general-purpose physical device, and a function of a specialized network element device in a network is implemented by using the general-purpose physical device. For example, a serving gateway (SGW for short) function is instantiated, so that the SGW function can run on a general-purpose physical device, and the SGW function is implemented by using the general-purpose physical device.
In the prior art, a procedure of instantiating a VNF by means of NFV is as follows: After a virtualized network function manager (VNFM) receives a VNF instantiation request (instantiate VNF), the VNFM instructs a network functions virtualization orchestrator (NFVO for short) to allocate a resource to a to-be-instantiated VNF, and the VNFM configures a deployment parameter for the VNF, to complete instantiation of the VNF. In addition, the VNFM instructs an element manager (EM for short) to configure an application parameter for the VNF, so that the VNF can run. The VNFM notifies a network manager (NM for short) that the instantiation of the VNF is completed, so that the NM uses the VNF to constitute a corresponding network service (NS for short).
However, the EM may fail to configure the application parameter for the VNF, and consequently, the VNF cannot normally run. Therefore, according to the foregoing procedure, even if the application parameter fails to be configured, after the VNFM notifies the NM that the instantiation of the VNF is completed, the NM still considers that the VNF can normally run, and uses the VNF to constitute the corresponding NS. Consequently, the NS constituted by the VNF cannot normally run.